A Cypher's Freelancer
by pyroleigh
Summary: Zelda is odd, even for a Cypher. Scorned by her peers, she knows what makes her broken to hear the call of the Anthem. When a Freelancer asks her to be his Cypher Zelda finds herself in a whole new world of adventure and danger, one that doesn't seem so bad with her Freelancer by her side. (My take on the missed opportunity that Anthem is, such potential!)


Cyphers were broken. To hear the call of the Anthem they had to be. It varied from individual to individual, but there was always something wrong. As Zelda worked her way through the open market nabbing whatever fruits caught her eye she tried to think of anything else to take her mind off of her brokenness. A tall man a few feet away from her caught her eye. More importantly, the way he casually tossed a few coins down for a sandwich as if it was nothing. An easy target for a pickpocket. He would obviously not miss the few coins she nabbed.  
Careful and quiet steps brought her to his side. He was oblivious, his eyes on the other offerings around him. A perfect and easy target. Deft thin fingers shot out and dove into his baggy pants, the pocket practically begging her to do it. The warm hand on her arm made her gasp and she looked up to see his eyes on her.  
"Usually I get someone's name before they're sticking their hands down my pants," he said with amusement. His blue eyes were alight with humor, but Zelda could sense how dangerous he was up close. Too dangerous. She tried to rip her wrist from his grasp and found the grip too tight.  
"Let me go!" she hissed out and he shook his head as he hauled her away from the bustling market. She tried to tug her wrist free, but failed. He shoved her down at a table for a cafe, her backside hit the seat roughly. She glared as he took the seat next to her and placed his boot on the bottom of her chair. She was stuck.  
"You're a Cypher." It was an observation said in a neutral tone. Zelda nodded and looked around, annoyed that everyone was oblivious to her potential kidnapping. "Are you still in training?"  
"No," she spat out with a glare and finally looked at him. He was handsome, which she found irritating. His dark blue hair attested to his foreign ancestry, if their difference in accents had not already given that away.  
"Then why did you try to steal from me? A fully trained Cypher should have a Freelancer." Zelda blushed and looked down at the table. A failure. She was odd, too odd for even the broken Cyphers around her. No Freelancer had wanted the girl with the mind that worked fast, even for a Cypher.  
"I don't have one," she admitted and glared back up at him, daring him to mock her.  
"What's your name?" he asked instead of the derision she had been expecting.  
"Zelda. Are you going to turn me in?"  
"I should, stealing is illegal."  
"Why haven't you? What is it you want?"  
"I don't want anything," he said casually as he leaned back in the chair, "but there is something I need."  
"What?" Instantly the worst situations ran through her mind. At lightning speed she ran through the possibilities as he sat there and watched her.  
"I need a Cypher." The words left his lips and she froze. Cypher?  
"You're a Freelancer?" she asked warily and he nodded.  
"I came here to get a Cypher from the school and look at who I meet on the street." He grinned, a soft curl to his lips that made her heart speed up. Her brokenness screamed in the back of her head but she ignored it.  
"You should go to the school, I'm sure they'll be able to help you."  
"You don't want to be my Cypher?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"No one wants me, I'm odd. My mind is too fast, I get bored quickly, and sometimes the words leave my mouth in the wrong order."  
"All Cyphers have that problem in my experience," he shrugged off her dismissal and she frowned. "If you're interested meet me at the school in an hour. I'm based out of Tarsis, so that means moving, but I'd like to do a test run, see if we're a good fit." With that he stood up and set the sandwich he had bought before her. With a wink he placed a few coins beside it and walked off, leaving Zelda alone to her racing mind.

XxX  
Ike leaned against the column outside of the Cypher training school, his blue eyes scanning each black cloaked figure that walked by. It was past the hour he had told her to meet him, but he still he waited. Cyphers were often considered to be off in the head, so he idly watched the faces that moved past him as he waited for the pointed eared woman. Soon enough his patience paid off.  
Zelda moved up the steps with wary strides, her eyes on her feet. He found it a little odd how the others seemed to walk around her, not even a polite nod in her direction, but he bit his tongue until she was about to pass him. "Did you think I gave up?" he asked wryly and she jumped.  
"Freelancer!?" she seemed stunned that he was there and he inclined his head.  
"Do you want to test run with me?" he asked and she worried her lower lip between her teeth.  
"So many better options. Better suited for you. Not good. Odd, even for a Cypher." The words came out rapidly and Ike wondered how many got lost on the way out of her brain.  
"Come on," he coaxed gently and she looked up at him with a wary gaze he wanted to soothe. "I say at least try, but I'm stubborn like that." He flashed her a quick grin and she scowled.  
"They'll think you're crazy for even testing me," she said with a sorrow he could hear.  
"I survived the attack on the Hand of Darkness, I'm already crazy," he said with a dismissive shrug and pointedly ignored her stunned expression.  
"That's why you need a Cypher isn't it? Your connection must not have been strong enough-"  
"My younger sister was my Cypher, our connection was strong. She lost her ability to hear the Anthem. The Hand took it from her, using our connection." Zelda's eyes widened and he nodded. "We weakened him but he'll be back. I need a new Cypher. Are you interested or am I wasting my time Zelda?"  
"Test run then but you won't want me." With that she took off up the stairs and Ike shook his head as he moved to follow. He fell into step beside her and they moved inside the propped open doors without a word.  
"Ah Freelancer Ike!" He turned at the voice and bowed his head politely to acknowledge the presence of the head teacher of the Cyphers. An old woman rumored to be one of the very first Cyphers, she was someone who demanded respect without a word. "You honor us with your presence. I have gathered the most prominent students for you to test in the Training Room."  
"Actually," he said as politely as possible, "I found someone who I want to test on my own." He motioned to the very silent Zelda at his side and watched the old woman's face scowl.  
"Zelda is... a Cypher but not worthy of the Griel legacy Ike," she said curtly.  
"Isn't that up to me to decide?" he challenged with a disarming grin. The woman seemed to hesitate, her eyes darting to Zelda who shrank into his side. Ike resisted the urge to wrap an arm around her protectively. She had passed her tests and he was certain that she was going to be his Cypher. It was a feeling deep in his chest, one he had not been able to shake since he grabbed her wrist in the market.  
"She's never run a test-"  
"Then I'll be her first," he insisted, all of his charm gone as he defended his decision. "Zelda go get set up in the chair, I'll suit up."  
"Yes Freelancer," she mumbled and turned to leave. He watched her go, his eyes fondly following her through the students that seemed to part for her.  
"Freelancer Ike I really must protest this," the old woman said firmly and he turned back to her.  
"If it doesn't work out I'll try whoever you recommend," he said with a slight bow. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get in my Javelin." He turned on his heel and followed the path Zelda had taken.  
He found her standing beside the chair meant to link them, her eyes on his scorched dark blue Javelin. "Why must you insist on this? Even Cypher Gray says I'm not going to work." Zelda seemed so small as he moved to her. Ike gently raised her chin so she could meet his gaze and when he had it he felt it again. There was already a connection there. She felt it too, whether she wanted to admit it or not, he could tell by the way her eyes widened.  
"That's why," he whispered as he stepped back and turned to his Javelin. "You ready?"  
"No."  
"Good." He stepped onto the platform and the back of his suit opened. He hopped up and into his suit, a sigh of contentment leaving his lips as it closed around him. A deep breath and it turned on. "You there?" he asked as he moved his arms around, letting his mind connect with the Javelin once more.  
"Yes," Zelda's voice sounded around him and he grinned at it. He could feel her hesitant presence, could feel her racing thoughts as she sank into the system with him.  
"You doubted me," he said with a soft laugh, "but I already feel you." With that he activated the thrusters and took off, the roof of the room opening up to let him out. He lazily flew up, letting her worries wash over him as their connection grew stronger. Once he was high in the sky he turned slowly and let her take in the view.  
"It's beautiful," she said breathlessly and he hummed.  
"Tell me where to go Cypher." He felt her joy at the simple title and waited for further instructions.  
"We have some Scar activity to the North, it looks like a small camp."  
"Let's go then," he said as he felt the direction in his mind. He turned and fired the thrusters, letting the ground blur under him in shades of green and brown.  
"Freelancer?" Zelda's voice was gentle in his head.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you for this. No one has ever trusted me like this." He shook his head as he came up close to the Scar encampment.  
"Connecting with you was easy how could I not?" With a whoop he dropped down in the middle of the camp, letting the flames explode from his augmented gauntlets. Ike jumped up from the landing quickly and pulled his assault rifle from his back. He fired off a few rounds at the Scars that rushed him, feeling Zelda's silent worry in his head. "I'm fine."  
"You're cocky," she corrected quickly and he chuckled as he stepped over a dead Scar and charged up the lightning in his right hand. "Behind you." He whirled and let the lightning go, zapping a hiding Scar with a sniper rifle. It dropped dead from the tree and he chuckled.  
"You're doing great Zelda," he complimented and felt the rush of happiness from her. With a toss of fire bolts from his left hand he watched the last Scar fade to dust.  
"Encampment destroyed, good job Freelancer." He hummed and took off, letting his thrusters take him high into the clouds.  
"So," he said as he coasted along lazily, "are you still doubting being my Cypher?"  
"There are better than me," she whispered with a rush of fear and worry in his mind.  
"Not to me," he insisted firmly as he took off in earnest for the school. As the ground turned into the familiar blur of colors he angled himself to go higher, feeling her worries take a back seat to the incredible view. "Zelda?" he gently spoke as he came up on the school.  
"Yes?" She was nervous, he could tell even after he landed and hopped from the suit. He turned and walked over to her, ignoring the others that had quietly gathered in the corners of the room. He held out a hand to help her from the chair and watched with a warm expression as she took it. When she was standing up he waited until he had her attention. Her light blue eyes met his and he gave her hand that he was still holding a gentle squeeze.  
"Will you be my Cypher?" he asked. The room around them filled with sharp gasps that he ignored. All that mattered to him in that moment was the tentative smile she graced him with.  
"Yes. If you're sure."  
"I am."

XxX  
Zelda could not remember the last time she had been out of the walls of the city that housed the school. It was wide open and beautiful, even if she was stuck inside the transport as they moved to her new home. Ike had been nothing less than perfect to her since she agreed. He kept a respectable distance from her, but was always there if she needed him. It was nice. He was nice. She tried not to think about him. Not about his niceness. Those thoughts led to her brokenness screaming at her.  
Instead she focused on the greenery they passed by. Trees as tall as the sky. The giant mushrooms that glowed at night. It was wonderful. As her eyes moved from a colorful bunch of flowers to a sparkling pond she let out a happy laugh, amazed by the beauty around her. She felt his presence on the other side of her door before he knocked and stood to answer the impending call for dinner.  
"Hey," her new Freelancer said with a grin she idly wondered about. Could he feel her emotions as she did his? If so then they were better matched than she wanted to think about.  
"You were going to knock?" she prompted and he nodded.  
"Yeah the pilot said we'll be arriving sooner than expected so they cancelled dinner. If you want we can grab a bite after we dock."  
"Where am I staying?" she asked quickly and he blinked. Truly he needed to get better at anticipating her quick mind.  
"Well it's too late to get you set up with the other Cyphers in Tarsis if you want to live there... I can offer you my couch?" She frowned at the words, reading his unease. Was it for her? Did he have something to hide?  
"Why are you uneasy?" she asked bluntly and he cleared his throat.  
"I'm asking my new Cypher to my apartment after dark and I'm not sure how you're going to respond." He was blunt in his words and she trusted them. Even if her brokenness tried to scream at her. "I have a decent enough couch for you to crash on for the night if you're interested."  
"For the night I suppose. What will we have for dinner?"  
"We can grab a bite at the bar, they've got good food there. I'd offer to cook but there's nothing at home except maybe a stale loaf of bread." He shifted his stance and she felt his curiosity spike.  
"What?" she asked and he shook his head.  
"I was wondering if you were still as plugged into my head as it seemed," he admitted and she blushed.  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
"Not for missions, but I don't think you'll like being aware of my every emotion at all times." He winked and turned on his heel to go back to his own quarters, leaving Zelda to squint after him.

XxX  
Ike opened his front door and felt the curiosity of his new Cypher spike as he stepped across the threshold. "It's not much," he said as he moved from the very small front entryway into the main room. He turned to her and saw her curious eyes scan the place. He had a few bookshelves littered with old tomes, the couch in the middle of them, his tiny dining table tucked into the corner of the kitchen, and the stairs that led up to his bed.  
"It seems very much like you," she commented as she walked over to the bookshelves and ran a hand over the worn spines. "Do you read?"  
"I try to, when I'm not on missions. Old lore can help with fieldwork."  
"Do you mind if I read them then?"  
"Can you read Crimean?" he was genuinely curious, and hoped she could feel it.  
"Yes. Well some. Taught myself."  
"That's impressive," he complimented and she blushed at the praise. "I'll go upstairs and grab you a blanket and pillow, then we can eat." He set their dinner on his small table and moved up the stairs, feeling her eyes and curiosity as he moved around. With a grin at her curious nature he leaned over the half wall that gave no privacy to the upstairs room and tossed her bedding down. She caught it with a laugh and he grinned.

XxX  
They were quiet as they ate. She had questions. Questions about him. About what they would do. If she could keep staying with him to avoid the other Cyphers and their stares she was sure to get. Yet she held her tongue as they ate their dinner. Better to not bother him with woes he could not soothe. He kept his eyes on his plate but she knew he could feel her hesitation and idly wondered what it meant that he polite enough to wait for her to speak first if she wanted.  
"Alright," he said as he sat back and she realized his plate was empty, "the bathroom is upstairs if you want to shower. The few times I've had to ride in a transport the first thing I want is a good hot meal and the second is a hot shower but I'll wait if you want one first."  
"Kind of you," she said as she scooped up her last bite of rice. "I'll do that then if you're sure."  
"Go for it," he motioned and she jumped up from the small table and went upstairs. She looked around the loft with interest when she stood on the landing. A well made bed with neutral colors, an open door that led to a closet she could see clothes hanging in; it was all very nice if not lacking in decoration. She turned her eyes to the small table by the bed. He had an alarm clock pushed to the far end and a communicator balanced on top of a few books. Behind that was a picture frame holding a still image of Ike and two women. She went over to it and felt a spike of jealousy at the obviously happy family sitting on a different couch in a different home.  
Inspection done she went to the shut door and opened it. When the light flicked on she was impressed by the cleanliness of the small bathroom. His shaving kit was neatly stored by the sink, along with everything he used to brush his teeth, and a small potted plant shimmered beside it. Zelda moved to the shower and opened the glass door, once again happy to find it free of any grime when she looked around. He was tidy, a trait she found admirable. She shut the door and stripped down to hop into the shower, letting the water warm as she did so.  
One hot shower later and Zelda could hardly help the blush on her cheeks as she stepped onto the absorbent mat and dried herself. She could smell the shampoo and body wash even after it had swirled down the drain in a bubbly mess. She was going to smell exactly like her Freelancer. Would anyone notice? Would they comment on it? Would the smell fade away before the morning? Would he hate the fact that she did?  
She stepped from the bathroom and felt his concern before she saw him. He came up the stairs with a worried frown and she realized just how exposed she was standing there with the soft towel around her. She could feel the embarrassment and was not sure if it was hers or his. Odd.  
"I uh, realized you might not have something to sleep in," he said as he looked to the ground beneath his boots, "so I thought I'd offer you something out of the closet for the night... then I felt a crazy spike in worry-"  
"I'm sorry," she cut him off quickly and he shut his mouth. "My mind works so quickly and I was thinking about several things. I'm fine. I will take you up on the offer for overnight clothes though." She flashed him a smile that was undoubtedly as fake looking as it felt and he nodded.  
"Alright," she could feel his lingering concern, "then take your pick of whatever. I'm going to shower." He stepped into the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Zelda to a rush of woe. How were they so connected? So soon?! She had never read about it happening before. Not like this.

XxX  
When Ike finished his shower he walked to his closet with soft footfalls and slipped on a pair of shorts he used for exercising. He really did not have too many clothes for lounging around and it was very obvious that Zelda had taken his only pair of sweatpants. As he dug out an old shirt he felt her curiosity and turned to see her standing on the landing. She looked adorable in his clothes. The pants went past her feet and the long sleeved shirt he knew to be tight on him hung from her slim frame.  
"You okay?" he asked as he slipped his shirt on.  
"Yes, just checking on you," she said and he nodded.  
"I'm good. Are you ready for tomorrow?" He stepped from the closet and moved to his bed. As he began turning down the sheets she moved to the other side and helped him.  
"Worried."  
"What about?" he asked curiously.  
"The other Cyphers." Her answers were short and not exactly helpful. Ike sighed as she sat on his bed, wanting to soothe her worries even if he did not completely understand them. He watched her hug her knees to her chest and felt a wave of worry and fear. Without a thought of how she might take it he sat on the bed next to her and wrapped her up in a hug.  
"I don't know exactly what happened to you at the school," he said gently as he felt her lean into his chest, "but I promise you that if anyone here ever makes you feel unwelcome or anything I will confront them." She looked up at him and he was struck by the way her eyes glistened with unshed tears. He eased himself lower and pressed a kiss to her brow, feeling her shock when he pulled back. "You're my Cypher now, they'll deal with me if they mess with you."  
A beautiful smile curled her lips and he grinned back at her. She really was beautiful but he tried not to think about it. Instead he focused on his exhaustion, how ready he was for a night in his bed again. Something about his thoughts must have entered her mind because she looked over at him. The second she did he felt her worry like a slap on the cheek.  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he reclined on his pillow.  
"I don't..." she trailed off and shook her head, "I don't sleep well, haven't in a long time, since I was left at the school. I don't want to impose. I don't want to bother." Ike raised an eyebrow at her stumbling words and tried to figure out what she was not saying. She looked up at him quickly, a flickering sensation of fear hit him and he tilted his head.  
"Zelda I want you to be happy here," he said gently. "I don't know what you're trying to say-"  
"Can I stay up here?" she cut him off quickly and he suppressed his shock.  
"You want to lay down with me?" he asked to clarify and she nodded with reddened cheeks. "Sure," he said with a shrug like it was nothing. He slapped the pillow beside his and she smiled softly as she laid down. He pulled the covers up around them and leaned over to hit the light switch beside his bed. The loft darkened and he settled onto his pillow. As he shut his eyes he felt the bed shift next to him. He could hardly suppress his surprise when he felt her move to him, and when she pulled his arm over her body he grinned in the dark. "Here," he whispered against the top of her head as he tightened his arm. He felt her happiness as they laid there next to each other, fitting together as if they had done the same maneuver a hundred times before.  
"Thank you Freelancer," she whispered against his chest.  
"Ike," he whispered back, fully aware of the burst of happiness from her that made a rare genuine smile appear on his lips.  
"Good night... Ike."

XXX

Okay if you haven't played Anthem you're probably concerned that you won't be able to follow the story. Don't worry. Anthem doesn't have much of a story . I loved the world and the idea but the execution of it was so bad I just wanted to scream. So I'm basically taking the idea of Anthem and adding my own personal flair to it. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh


End file.
